Devices according to the prior art, disk grinding machines, are known, which have an upper area of the stationary container of the device, optionally constructed as a separate top part, which tapers from bottom to top, so that the upper opening of the container has a smaller diameter than the maximum internal diameter of the container.
Devices are also known having ribs with an exclusively vertical and optionally radial extension component. For an effective, rapid working of a workpiece, it is important to have maximum speed differences within the toroidal movement. If the wall friction on the container wall is equal to zero, the workpieces and granules move in accordance with the disk movement solely in a circle and without a significant relative movement. No working of the workpieces occur, because all the parts move in a circle with substantially the same speed. This leads to a low abrading capacity and therefore to a relatively long working period for grinding the workpieces. It has also been found that an increase in the abrading capacity cannot be brought about by increasing the rotational speed of the disk above a certain level, because in the vicinity of the disk slip, which increases with the rotational speed, occurs between the disk and the particles of the abrasive mixture, so that a rotational speed rise does not lead to a higher speed of motion of the abrasive mixture.
Therefore the problem of the invention is to avoid the aforementioned disadvantages and provide an improved grinding capacity and faster working possibilities for workpieces.